Numbers
by AcousticMisery
Summary: Response to an LiveJournal rq meme prompt. Rachel and Puck compete in a sing-off to see who can collect the most phone numbers. How will Quinn react when she sees her girlfriend collecting numbers? This is my first story, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Numbers (1/3)  
**Author:** AcousticMisery (melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
**Rating:** R for this chapter, NC-17 for the whole story  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn, mentions of Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC

**Spoilers: **None, unless you're currently sitting here asking yourself, "What is Glee?"  
**Word Count: **1,152 /10,429  
**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with words.  
**Summary: **Response to the following LiveJournal rq_meme prompt:  
The glee clubbers are at some music venue. Puck is bragging about his skill at picking up the ladies. Somehow it turns into a sing-off between Puck and Rachel. The winner being whoever collects the most phone numbers at the end of their song. All the glee clubbers place bets on who will win. Kinda see Puck going first and trying to win by singing a totally sexed-up song whereas Rachel goes for the more romantic, swoon-inducing approach. Rachel totally cleans up with her song. Bonus Points for Jealous!Quinn (in a cute not crazy way) and if Puck, to his embarrassment, and the rest of the glee club's hilarity gets a phone number from a guy.  
**Author Note: ****This story was supposed to be a nice little one-shot of approximately 2,000 words, at most. Somehow, it evolved into a 10,000 word multi-chapter monster. This is my first piece of fanfiction, so comments and constructive criticism are definitely welcome. **

**Author Note #2: ****Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Puck, Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Puck, and Santana/Puck never happened. Rachel and Quinn were both out of the closet before they got together. **

It was Saturday night, and the members of New Directions were all gathered around the stage at Lima Live, an all ages music club that featured up and coming local bands. After listening to several songs about love, nature, and dreams, the male glee clubbers were becoming restless.

"Dude, this club is lame," Puck complained to Finn.

"I know, but Rachel wouldn't let you get fake IDs, and Kurt would never pass for 21 anyway, even if he tried," Finn replied.

"There has to be another club in this damn town. The only music this band plays is sappy folk music that kind of makes me uncomfortable. We have to fix this."

"I'm with Puck," Artie said, moving away from Tina and joining Puck and Finn, who were quickly moving away from the stage and toward the exit.

Sensing movement to her left, Rachel lifted her heard, which had been resting on Quinn's shoulder, and glared at Finn, who had picked the worst possible time to look in Rachel's direction.

"Baby, I'll be right back," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Is everything ok? You're going to miss the band's last song. I really like them."

"I also like them, but it looks like some of our fellow glee clubbers, namely the male members, minus Kurt of course, have a different opinion," Rachel explained, pointing to the three guys who now seemed to be mysteriously frozen in one place, their eyes on Rachel.

"Ok, but hurry back. And Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice."

"No worries. I'm just going to talk to the boys and make them understand that, since they all agreed to come here tonight, the least they can do is refrain from rudely walking away from not only the wonderful band on stage, but also from their friends." And with that, Rachel walked toward her target with determination etched on her face.

"Gentlemen."

"Rachel."

"Where were you going so quickly? Performers such as yourselves certainly understand the importance of audience support, so I'm sure you can imagine my disappointment at seeing you retreat from the stage before the band had finished playing."

"We…we were just going to get something to drink," Finn stuttered.

"You're holding a half-filled cup of soda in your hand, Finn," Rachel replied. "And I know that Puck probably managed to smuggle in a flask of some alcohol beverage and has probably been sneakily drinking from it all night. And Artie is fully capable of getting himself something to drink. Try again."

"Fine. You're right. We were bored, so we though we'd walk across the street to the old folks' home, where they're probably having a lot more fun than we are right now," Puck admitted, a smirk evident on his face.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so boring about our little excursion?" questioned Rachel.

"Well, the music…" Finn began.

"Is boring," replied Artie.

"It blows. Big time," added Puck.

"I happen to think it's quite lovely and romantic," argued Rachel.

"Maybe, but I guarantee you that when the band steps off that stage, they won't be getting any phone numbers from adoring fans. It's 'sex, drugs, and rock and roll,' not 'romance, cookies, and rainbow songs," Puck shot back. "I bet I could get more numbers by just walking across the room."

"And I bet I could get more by actually caring about the _feelings_ of the people who spent money to come to this club."

"Umm…how would you do that?" Finn asked. "I mean, I know Quinn somehow fell for your crazy—and I mean that in a really nice way—but do you honestly think that you could make a whole room of strangers feel the same way?"

"I'll do it by doing what I do best. I'll sing, of course."

"Then, it's settled," Artie exclaimed.

"What's settled?" Rachel and Puck asked, turning to Artie.

"A sing off. For phone numbers. The person with most numbers at the end of the evening wins."

"Ok, don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, Rachel is with Quinn, and Puck…well, he probably already has the number of half the girls in this club and never called them back," Finn argued.

"I'm in," stated Rachel, ignoring Finn.

"And I've pretty much already won this contest, so I'm in," added Puck. "But I'm going first."

"Fine. That just means that my performance will be fresher in the audience's mind.

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

Rachel had just finished telling Quinn about the sing off, and needless to say, Quinn wasn't thrilled with the idea of men and women throwing themselves at her girlfriend. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" Quinn asked.

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't need to prove anything."

"Yes, I do. I need to prove that romance isn't dead."

"Rach, you prove that to me all the time. You put flowers in my locker, and you remember every important holiday and anniversary."

"This really bothers you, doesn't it? There's no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Quinn replied, raising her voice.

"Baby, you don't have to worry. I'll probably get a bunch of numbers from awkward teenage boys. And we both know that I _really _have no interest in boys. I think I made that glaringly obvious last night when I…"

"Rachel! People can hear you!" Quinn exclaimed, an odd mix of mortification and amusement on her face. "I don't want everyone to know" Quinn continued, moving closer to Rachel and dropping her voice to a whisper, "that you gave me the most mind blowing orgasm of my life last night."

"Of your life? Really?" Rachel asked, clearly proud of herself.

"Absolutely," Quinn whispered again, her warm breath drifting over Rachel's ears, causing the shorter girl to blush.

"I understand what you're saying. I do. But you know how I love competition."

"Right. Then join the debate team or something," Quinn pleaded.

Ignoring Quinn's comment, Rachel continued, "And you know that competition usually leads to me winning. And that winning makes me really, really…"

"Really, really what?" Quinn asked, knowing the answer but wanting—no, needing—Rachel to say it.

"Really, really, unbelievably, fucking…horny," Rachel finished, as she grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

For not the first time since she had begun dating Rachel just over two years ago, Quinn was left completely speechless. Finally, as she watched Puck, Finn, Artie, and the rest of New Directions approach, she uttered a quiet but fierce, "Kick his ass, Rach."

"I knew you'd come around," Rachel said as she grinned and placed one last kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Ok. The rules are simple. Sing. Dance. Collect numbers. The person with the most numbers at midnight wins," Artie explained.

"Good luck, Berry," Puck muttered reluctantly.

"Same to you, Noah. I'm quite sure you will need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Numbers (2/3)  
**Author: ****AcousticMisery **(melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter, NC-17 for the whole story  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn, mentions of Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC  
**Word Count: **1,774 /10,429  
**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, some of which will probably be anonymous. I also don't own the righs to the song that Puck sings.  
**Summary: **Response to the following rq_meme prompt:  
The glee clubbers are at some music venue. Puck is bragging about his skill at picking up the ladies. Somehow it turns into a sing-off between Puck and Rachel. The winner being whoever collects the most phone numbers at the end of their song. All the glee clubbers place bets on who will win. Kinda see Puck going first and trying to win by singing a totally sexed-up song whereas Rachel goes for the more romantic, swoon-inducing approach. Rachel totally cleans up with her song. Bonus Points for Jealous!Quinn (in a cute not crazy way) and if Puck, to his embarrassment, and the rest of the glee club's hilarity gets a phone number from a guy.  
**Author Note: **This chapter covers Puck's performance.

As Puck walked onto the stage, he made sure to take off his jacket and throw it out into the crowd. Much to his disappointment, Brittany was the one who caught it. A look of confusion washed over the Cheerio's face, as she turned to Santana and asked, "San, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Sweetie, let me take care of it," Santana replied, lightly kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Ok, San," Brittany replied, smiling at Santana.

"I'll be right back. I promise." And with that, Santana made her way across the room, her eyes fully focused on her target.

"He's pretty good looking, isn't he?" she asked the young man standing beside her, as she pointed to Puck, who was currently discussing his song with the house band. "For a guy, I mean—because guys…gross."

"Yeah, he is," the young man replied. "Good looking, I mean. Not gross," he added, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Do you know him? You're holding his jacket."

"Yes," Santana replied, glad that her gaydar and once again worked flawlessly.

"What's his name?" the young man asked.

"Noah. Noah Puckerman. I'm Santana, by the way. But listen, I've gotta get back to my girlfriend, so I'll just let you enjoy the show. It was nice meeting you…"

"Kent. I'm Kent," the young man replied.

"Kent. Enjoy the performance." As Santana walked away, she could hear Kent say, "You forgot your friend's jacket!" Smiling, she pretended not to hear him.

When Santana approached Brittany, she could see that the rest of the glee kids, sans Rachel, who was pacing back and forth at the side of the stage, were standing nearby, eyes glued to the stage. And as the music began, she could also see their expressions begin to change.

Kurt's mouth was hanging open.

Brittany just nodded her head to the beat.

Tina and Artie exchanged amused smiles.

Finn was clearly distracted by the flashing lights on stage.

Mike and Matt just looked uncomfortable.

Mercedes had both hands over her eyes, looking at the stage through a small space between her fingers.

And Santana couldn't stop the smirk that was beginning to form on her face. Because Puck, well, Puck had chosen to sing George Michael's "I Want Your Sex." _Tonight is going to be even better than I planned_, she thought to herself, before wrapping her arms around Brittany and resting her chin on the blonde's right shoulder.

"San?" Brittany whispered. "You didn't do anything bad while you were away, did you?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Sneaky? Yes. Bad? No."

"Ok," Brittany replied, wrapping Santana's arms tighter around her body.

Beside her, Santana could hear the glee clubbers whispering to each other.

"There's no way he's singing this song," Artie said.

"No, I definitely think he's singing it," Tina replied.

"This is kind of…wrong," Mercedes added.

"Oh, God, no. He didn't just shake his ass. Please, tell me he didn't just shake his ass," Finn pleaded.

"He didn't just shake his ass," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"No," Mercedes interjected. "I'm afraid he really did shake it."

"Guys," Kurt said, "This can't be happening. It's a dream. A nightmare." But as Puck started singing the chorus, the entire glee club had to admit that, though this was indeed a nightmare, it was a nightmare that was actually happening before their eyes.

As Puck continued to dance around the stage, a few phone numbers were actually thrown his way. From the side of the stage, Rachel noticed this but tried not to focus on it too much. At the moment, she was too busy focusing on her beautiful girlfriend, who looked completely repulsed by what was happening just a few feet in front of her.

By the end of the second verse, Puck was really getting into the song, and unbeknownst to him, was attracting quite a crowd. A decidedly male crowd.

"He's not…is he?" Mike asked Finn.

"Dude, why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Sure, but I'm not with him 24/7."

"Maybe this is part of his plan. I mean, he needs to get as many numbers as possible, right?" Tina asked.

"Tina, think about what you just said. You implied that Puck, the guy who thought that Finn's mom had prostate surgery, has a plan," Santana said.

"Good point, Santana," Tina reasoned. "But there has to be some explanation for this."

"Well, Puck is kind of dumb, right?" Quinn asked, joining in on the conversation. "And George Michael is obviously a man. And the song is overtly sexual…"

"But how could he not know that George Michael is gayer than Rachel's two dads put togther?" Finn asked. "Even I know that."

"Yeah, but you live with Kurt. He's like Lima's version of Perez Hilton, only not as annoying."

"True, but my musical tastes are more Menzel than Michael," Kurt added. "I think we're forgetting that Puck didn't even know who Lady GaGa is. His free time is spent playing Super Mario Brothers, not reading _Us Weekly_."

"I kind of like that magazine," Finn added.

"Yes, I know," Kurt said. "But the next time you decide to cut it apart to make a Megan Fox collage on the wall, could you at least make sure I've finished reading it first?"

"Sure, no problem," Finn replied, awkwardly patting Kurt on the back.

"This is really very heartwarming and everything, but it isn't solving our problem," Santana exclaimed, pointing to the stage, where Puck was currently lifting up his shirt, exposing his nipple ring.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Mercedes said with a groan.

"It's almost over, I think. I hope," Artie said.

And with one final pelvic thrust, Puck sang the last line of the song, smiled, and jumped off the stage. But before he had time to celebrate what he figured was his inevitable victory, a crowd had gathered around him. And, Puck noticed, the crowd was made up of mostly young men. "Look, dudes. I'm sorry if your girlfriends gave me their numbers. I can't help it if I'm sexy."

"Girlfriends. That's funny," a tall young man with sandy blonde hair joked. "Here's my number. Call me sometime. I'll show you a good time."

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Puck muttered.

At the front of the stage, the rest of the glee kids were watching Puck, their expressions a mixture of horror and curiosity. And Santana, well, she was watching with pure amusement on her face.

"San, you knew this would happen," Brittany scolded.

"Yes."

"You're bad."

"You know it, babe," Santana replied, lightly smacking Brittany's behind. "But you still love me."

"Always," Brittany gushed, giving Santana a hug.

"Keep watching. This is going to get even better," Santana commented, seeing Kent walking toward Puck, who was quickly making his way to the bathroom, silently praying that it locked from the inside.

"At least let me give you this," another voice called.

"Look, I'm kind of busy, and I really appreciate all of the attention, but…"

"You're not gay," Kent finished Puck's sentence. "I figured it was too good to be true. I just wanted to give this back to you," Kent continued, handing the jacket to Puck. "Your friend Santana left it behind when I was talking to her earlier. At first, I thought that it would give me an in, but then I saw your…nipple ring and realized that your style is just too damn ridiculous and lame to be gay."

"Hey, nipple rings are totally rock and roll!" Puck exclaimed.

"Sure," Kent replied, laughing. "But I do have to admit that you're a good performer, even if I'm more into _West Side Story _than I am _West Side Manwhorey_." Kent winked at Puck, and Puck had to laugh at the sarcastic remark. "It was nice meeting you," Kent added.

As Puck opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by a high pitched, excited voice. It was Kurt, and he was acting even more dramatic than usual. "Kent Williams! How long has it been? Two years?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Kent turned around and immediately became as excited as Kurt. "Kurt Hummel. Or, should I say, 'Tin Man?'"

"I don't know, 'Cowardly Lion,'" Kurt replied.

"Ok, I clearly don't belong in this conversation," Puck broke in. "Uh, it was nice meeting you, Kent."

"Bye!" Kent and Kurt both exclaimed at the same time, before quickly returning to their previous conversation.

"Wow. Was that community production of _The Wizard of Oz_ really two years ago?" Kurt asked.

"Feels like yesterday," Kent replied.

"You know, I was so jealous of you," Kurt said.

"Really? Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? That silver makeup, though sparkly and fabulous, was a pain to put on and take off. All you had to do was throw on a lion costume!"

"But that costume was so hot and itchy. I now have complete sympathy for sports mascots."

Kurt laughed at Kent's comment and said, "Hey, my friend Rachel will be performing in a few minutes. Do you want to move closer so we can hear better?"

"Sure," Kent replied. "If you don't mind me asking, is this friend anything like Noah?"

"Definitely not," Kurt said with a laugh. "But she _is _competing against him in a sing off for phone numbers. I still don't understand why, since she's dating McKinley's head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray."

"Well, it looked like Puck was off to a good start. How long do they have to get numbers?"

"Midnight. So, a little over an hour. I think Rachel will win though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, although she can be annoying, Rachel is a romantic at heart. And it also doesn't hurt that she's really gay, unlike Puck. She'll get lots of numbers from girls who think they're better than Quinn, and she'll get lots of numbers from teenage boys who think that lesbians are hot. She totally has this in the bag."

"Is that her?" Kent asked, pointing to a figure sitting on a stool. There was only one light shining on the stage, and it was currently focused on a beautiful Martin guitar.

"Yeah. I didn't know she played. She has an intense need to be perfect at everything though, so it really doesn't surprise me," Kurt explained.

As Kurt finished speaking, a voice spoke into the microphone, grabbing the audience's attention. "As I'm sure you noticed, the last performer was quite…energetic. So, I thought I would slow it down a bit. This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Quinn. I hope you all enjoy it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Numbers (3/3)  
**Author:** melissagleek  
**Rating:** NC-17, for sexual situations and language  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn, mentions of Brittany/Santana, Kurt/OC  
**Word Count: **7,495/10,429  
**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, some of which will probably be anonymous.  
**Summary: **Response to the following LiveJournal rq_meme prompt:  
The glee clubbers are at some music venue. Puck is bragging about his skill at picking up the ladies. Somehow it turns into a sing-off between Puck and Rachel. The winner being whoever collects the most phone numbers at the end of their song. All the glee clubbers place bets on who will win. Kinda see Puck going first and trying to win by singing a totally sexed-up song whereas Rachel goes for the more romantic, swoon-inducing approach. Rachel totally cleans up with her song. Bonus Points for Jealous!Quinn (in a cute not crazy way) and if Puck, to his embarrassment, and the rest of the glee club's hilarity gets a phone number from a guy.  
**Author Note: **As I mentioned in chapter 1, this is my first piece of fanfiction. Why I chose to take on a sex scene in my first story, I will never know. Of all the chapters in the story, this is my favorite. Again, what started as a nice little one-shot somehow turned into this. Enjoy and remember to leave any comments and/or suggestions.

As Rachel began strumming the opening chords of The Corrs' "Runaway," Quinn instantly recognized the song. Ever since she found it while scrolling through Rachel's iTunes library, Quinn couldn't help but smile every time she heard it. For whatever reason, the song always reminded her of Rachel.

"Say it's true/There's nothing like me and you/I'm not alone/Tell me you feel it too, and I would runaway…" As Rachel's smooth voice washed over the crowd, Quinn closed her eyes and remembered…

_It was the summer after sophomore year, and all Quinn wanted to do was forget about life for three months. But, as luck would have it, the AP history class that Quinn would be taking in the fall also came with a huge pile of summer homework, including a partner project that she had found herself reluctantly completing with Rachel 'Manhands' Berry._

_The partners weren't assigned, but it wasn't like Quinn had a lot of options. Only twelve students had signed up for the class, including Jacob Ben Israel and, for some unknown reason, Puck. She preferred to keep a distance of at least twenty feet between herself and Jacob, and, even though she considered Puck a friend, she was also smart enough to realize that she would end up doing the entire project if she worked with him. The other students either hated Quinn or were afraid of her. That left Rachel, who wasn't exactly a friend or a foe. She was just Rachel. Sure, Quinn had tormented her mercilessly freshman year, but then she joined New Directions and had to admit to herself that Rachel was actually really talented. And, underneath all the argyle and fuzzy sweaters, Rachel had a really nice body. It wasn't like Quinn made a habit of checking her out. That would just be wrong. Not because Quinn was straight—she definitely wasn't—but because it was _Rachel Berry.

_So, when it came time to choose partners for the summer project, Quinn slowly made her way over to Rachel. "So, are we going to do this, or what?"_

_"Umm…do what?" Rachel squeaked out, surprised by Quinn's sudden willingness to speak to her in front of other people._

_"This project, of course. What did you think I was talking about? Hot lesbian sex?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Quinn instantly regretted them. Where in the hell did _that _come from? _

_Rachel could only stare at Quinn, her mouth agape. Finally, she muttered, "No! I was just caught off guard. And you really need to be more specific with your demonstrative pronouns, by the way."_

_"My what? Wait. Don't answer that. Look, we're both academically ambitious, so we both want to do well on this project. And we're both control freaks, so neither of us will let the other take control of the project. Plus, I saw how excited you got when you saw that '1960s Protest Songs' was a project option. And since we're both in glee club, I figured that maybe we could maybe perform a mash-up of some of the songs. Please say yes. It's a win-win situation."_

_"Ok," Rachel answered. "I'll be your partner." _

_"Awesome. I'll call you to set up some work times. We can alternate houses, if that's ok."_

_"I'm impressed, Quinn. You planned this out even better than I could," Rachel said with a smile. _

_"Yeah, well, I need to do well in this class so I can get a scholarship to a college that is most definitely not in the state of Ohio."_

_"We'll kill this project, Quinn. Don't worry. And I think alternating houses is a good idea. I'm sure my dads will be really happy to meet a…another teenager," Rachel added, silently scolding herself for almost calling Quinn her friend. Killing a friendship before it even starts is most definitely __**not**__ a step on the path to success in life._

_Quinn and Rachel had been working on the project for three weeks, and Quinn had to admit that it looked great. But what surprised her the most was that she and Rachel were actually getting along. In fact, she would even go as far as to say that they were friends. And, though she tried and tried to fight it, Quinn often found herself stealing quick glances at Rachel. Found herself wondering what Rachel wore under all those ugly shirts. Wondering what it would feel like to have Rachel underneath her, moaning in ecstasy…_

_"We should go swimming," Rachel announced one day, jumping up from her spot on Quinn's bed, breaking Quinn out of her highly inappropriate daydream. _

_"Come again?" Quinn asked._

_"I said we should go swimming," Rachel replied, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.. I have a pool that rarely gets used, and it's been so hot recently. We always work hard, and for so many hours at a time. Maybe if we take a swim break, we'll have more energy to work later in the day."_

_"Ok," replied Quinn, instantly wondering why she agreed to take part in a situation that involved water and vast amounts of exposed Rachel skin. "Does tomorrow sound good? I'll come over at 9, and we can take a break at 1."_

_"I think that sounds great!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up to hug Quinn. It wasn't the first time the two girls had shared a hug, but it was the first time they'd shared one just minutes after Quinn had been imagining Rachel's naked body. Needless to say, feeling Rachel's breasts pressed against her own wasn't helping the throbbing ache that Quinn absolutely knew she couldn't relieve right now._

_Pulling away from Rachel, Quinn said, "I'm kind of hungry. Snack break?"_

_"Absolutely!" Rachel replied. "I just bought these vegan cookies that are out of this world," she continued, not noticing the slightly repulsed look on Quinn's face._

_"Sounds…great!" Quinn replied, hoping that somehow, by the grace of God, vegan cookies would taste like food._

_Rachel's pool was cool and refreshing, and the break that was originally supposed to last an hour was already well into its second hour. Much to Quinn's delight—and torture—Rachel had chosen to wear a dark blue bikini that was decidedly not hideous. Since first jumping into the clear water, Quinn had done her best to avoid looking at Rachel, instead choosing to float on an inflatable raft, her eyes aimed at the fluffy clouds that floated by. Of course, that was hard to do with an energetic Rachel constantly swimming up to the raft, begging Quinn to play Marco Polo. "If I agree to play that annoying game with you for ten minutes, will you let me get back on this raft and float in peace?" Quinn asked, the feigned annoyance on her face not fooling anyone._

_"Yes!" Rachel squealed. "We're going to have so much fun. My daddy and I play this game all the time. I usually win, of course, but he usually takes it in stride. When I become a famous Broadway actress, I will need to be in tune with my fellow actors at all times, so that I can hear my cues. So, you see, by playing this game with me, you are helping to nurture my abilities, and are thus helping to provide for my future…"_

_"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, cutting the other girl off mid-babble. _

_"Yes?"_

_"You're babbling. Babbling does NOT make me want to play a game with you. Understand?"_

_"Sorry," Rachel replied, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks._

_"It's ok," Quinn assured her. "It's actually kind of cute," Quinn admitted, suddenly realizing that what had just been a thought had suddenly turned into a verbal declaration._

_"Uh, thanks. I think?" Rachel replied, closing her eyes in preparation._

_"You're welcome," Quinn said. She was already sinking. Might as well drown._

_"Marco!" Rachel yelled._

_"Polo!" answered Quinn._

_"Marco!" Rachel yelled again, swimming to where she thought Quinn was standing._

_"Polo!" Quinn answered again, splashing the water with her hands but keeping her feet firmly planted._

_"Marco!" Rachel yelled again, a little louder this time. She knew she was getting close._

_"Polo!" Rachel was so close that Quinn could feel the ripples caused by her movement, and she knew that if she made any type of movement of her own, Rachel would be able to detect it._

_"Marco!" Rachel whispered it this time, aware that Quinn was right in front of her and was, for some unknown reason, standing completely still, making no attempt to move away from Rachel. Maybe she didn't know the rules of the game? No, that couldn't be it. Everyone knows how to play Marco Polo. Maybe she…no, that would never happen, Rachel reminded herself. Girls like Quinn Fabray did not fall for girls like Rachel Berry._

_"Polo!" Quinn whispered back, slowly moving forward so her body was mere inches from Rachel's. _

_"Marco!" Rachel said it one more time._

_"Rachel," Quinn replied. "Open your eyes."_

_As she began to open her eyes, Rachel felt strong arms encircle her. It took her several seconds to realize that those arms did, indeed, belong to Quinn. It took her less time to realize that her body was now touching Quinn's, and that Quinn definitely wasn't pulling back from the contact. _

_"Quinn?"_

_"Yes, Rach?"_

_"I'm not alone, am I?" Rachel whispered._

_"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, needing to make sure that she and Rachel were on the same page._

_"Tell me you feel it, too," Rachel replied._

_"Feel what?" At this point, Quinn could barely speak._

_"This," Rachel answered, briefly looking Quinn in the eye before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. _

_At first, Quinn was frozen in place, unable to react to the warm lips that were currently brushing against her own. But as Quinn started to feel Rachel pull away, the fog lifted from her head, and she found herself kissing Rachel back. _

_Soon, Rachel found herself in need of oxygen, and she slowly pulled away from Quinn. "So…" she began._

_"So…" Quinn replied, repeating Rachel's sentiments. "That was really, really..."_

_"Hot?" Rachel replied, finishing Quinn's sentence._

_"I was going to say 'perfect,' but yeah, it was definitely hot. And Rachel?"_

_"Yeah, Quinn?"_

_"I definitely felt it. In fact, I wouldn't mind feeling it again."_

_Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss Quinn again but was stopped right before she reached her destination._

_"But maybe we could move this inside? My fingers are all wrinkly and gross," Quinn complained. _

_"I think that can be arranged," Rachel replied, smiling shyly as she turned toward the ladder, her hand firmly placed in Quinn's._

Quinn watched as Rachel took full command of the stage, captivating the audience with her voice. She smiled when she noticed that Rachel's gaze was fixed on her, despite the fact that there were several audience members crowded around the stage, prepared to give Rachel their number as soon as the song ended.

"Because I have fallen in love with you…I'm never going to stop falling in love with you…" Rachel closed her eyes as she sang the chorus, and Quinn smiled again as her thoughts drifted…

"_Rach, you didn't have to do all of this. Really, it's too much."_

"_Quinn Fabray, I'm shocked! Today is your 17__th__ birthday. It's a celebration of your birth—of your whole existence!. If anything, I should have done _more._ Today should be 'Quinn Fabray Day' in Lima…no, in all of Ohio," Rachel exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for an added effect. _

"_If you weren't so damn cute, I'd be really mad at you right now."_

"_Well, then, I guess it's a good thing I'm so damn cute. Now, get your hot little ass out there. Your fans await," Rachel replied, placing a brief kiss on Quinn's lips._

_Quinn just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, earning a very unsympathetic glare in return. "Fine. But you totally owe me."_

_As Quinn walked out into the gym, she couldn't help but shake her head. She had no idea how Rachel had done it, especially since the Cheerios had just practiced in there less than twenty-four hours prior, but Rachel had successfully managed to make the gym look like a ballroom straight out of a Jane Austen novel. As Quinn looked around, she noticed that the gym was filled with family, friends, and classmates. The tables were all set, soft music played in the background, and a "Happy Birthday, Quinn!" banner was hanging on the wall. It really was too much, but it honestly didn't surprise her. After all, after more than six months of dating Rachel, Quinn knew that she should always be prepared for anything. _

_After mingling with the party guests for what seemed like hours, Quinn headed to the drink table for some much needed refreshment. As she reached down to pick up a glass of punch, she felt two strong arms encircle her from behind. "Hey, you," Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_But?" Rachel questioned, sensing that a "but" was definitely coming._

"_But I missed you," Quinn replied, turning around so that she was facing Rachel, who was blushing slightly. "And I'm really hungry," Quinn added, laughing when Rachel lightly smacked her on the arm. _

"_That was very uncalled for, Berry! I totally put you before food!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go announce to everyone that dinner is served."_

_After dinner, guests were treated to cake and ice cream. Real cake and ice cream, as Rachel assured Quinn. "I didn't have the means necessary to bake a cake for this many people, and trying to order a vegan cake from a bakery in Lima, Ohio is, as I found out, completely impossible."_

"_Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say thank you," Quinn replied, laughing lightly. _

"_You're welcome," Rachel said, pulling Quinn in for a kiss._

_After dessert, the guests began to couple up and move to the dance floor. Rachel and Quinn watched as Brittany shyly grabbed Santana's hand and asked her to dance. And they both laughed when Santana tried to resist, failing miserably. They smiled as they saw Rachel's dads swaying in the corner, dancing the familiar dance of a couple in love. _

"_Well?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel._

"_Well, what?" Rachel replied._

"_Well, are you going to ask me to dance, or what?"_

"_I was thinking about it," Rachel said, trying to sound uninterested._

"_You're impossible," Quinn groaned, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor._

"_Yeah, but you love me anyway," Rachel replied, freezing as soon as she realized what she had said. 'Love' was a word that hadn't come up yet in her relationship with Quinn, though Rachel was very certain that what she shared with Quinn could only be classified as love._

_Noticing the uncertainty in Rachel's eyes, Quinn quietly said, "I do love you, you know. In fact, I have fallen completely in love with you, Rachel Berry. And I really think that I want to keep falling in love with you, if that's ok."_

_By now, tears were slowly starting to fall from Rachel's eyes. "Yes, that's definitely ok," she somehow managed to choke out. "Because I have fallen completely in love with you, Quinn Fabray." _

"_You're so beautiful, even when you're crying," Quinn said, brushing her thumb across Rachel's cheek. "Now, do you think you can keep it together for a few minutes? Because I really want to kiss you right now, and I really don't want snot all over me."_

"_Such a romantic," Rachel joked, pulling Quinn in for a passionate kiss._

As Rachel finished singing the chorus and began the second verse, Quinn noticed that Mercedes and Tina had moved closer to her. "She's kind of amazing," Mercedes admitted.

"Yeah, she is," Quinn replied, her eyes never once drifting from young woman on the stage.

"She's totally going to beat Puck," Tina added.

Quinn shook her head in agreement. "I mean, just look at her. God, she's beautiful."

"Close the door/Lay down upon the floor/And by candlelight/Make love to me through the night…" As Rachel began the second verse, she winked at Quinn, sending shivers down the blonde's back. It was only a matter of time before yet another memory floated to the surface of Quinn's mind.

_Rachel Berry was a planner. On the last day of kindergarten, she asked her dads to take her shopping, so that she could get a head start on buying school supplies for the following year. After traveling to New York City on her fourteenth birthday, to see "Wicked" on Broadway, she began planning what she would say when she won her first Tony Award. And, even though she would never admit it to her girlfriend, Rachel had spent nearly three months planning Quinn's 17__th__ birthday party. _

_But some events just can't be planned, especially when you have no previous experience planning them. Such was the case for Rachel's first time. Though it was obvious that she and Quinn were most certainly headed in that direction, Rachel was, for the first time in her life, completely lost. It wasn't like she could mark a date on the calendar and then jump Quinn as she walked through the door. Rachel was used to planning birthday parties and study sessions. She wasn't used to planning the seduction of Quinn Fabray. So, she decided to turn to her friends. After all, most of them were very experienced in this area._

"_You seriously didn't just ask me that!" Santana exclaimed. "Look, Berry. I get that you and Quinn are the lesbian power couple of the century and everything. Hell, I even support it, since being with Quinn has made you remarkably less annoying. But I am so NOT giving you sex advice!"_

"_San," Brittany scolded. "Be nice to Rachel. I like her."_

"_Sweetie, you like everyone," Santana snapped, immediately regretting her words when she felt Brittany pull away from her. "Awww, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

"_You're mean," Brittany shot back, refusing to look at Santana._

"_I know. I'm terrible. What if I told you that we're going to go for a walk by the lake later and look at the ducks? I'll even buy some of that food from the little machine, and you can feed them. Would you maybe be willing to forgive me?" Santana pleaded._

"_Maybe," Brittany replied, her tone softening._

"_Look, maybe you should go ask someone else for advice. I'm probably not the best person to ask," Santana said to Rachel. _

"_Fine. But if they all give me terrible advice and I completely fail my mission, I'm going to blame you."_

"_Sure. Ok. Whatever. Bye, Rachel," Santana replied, gritting her teeth and trying hard not to completely flip out on the brunette._

_As Rachel reached the front door, she heard a soft voice call after her. "Rachel."_

"_Brittany. Hi. Did I forget something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What? I have my keys and my bag…"_

_Rachel's sentence was cut short when Brittany rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. _

"_Not that I'm complaining or anything. I mean, hugs are nice, but may I ask _why _you're hugging me?" Rachel asked, trying to sound as nice as possible._

"_Because, silly, you looked sad. And because you shouldn't be sad. Quinn loves you. And you love Quinn. What other plans do you really need to make?"_

"_Oh, Brittany." That was all Rachel could say as she pulled the taller girl into another hug. She smiled as she admitted to herself that Brittany's advice was spot on. _

"_Bye, Rachel." Brittany smiled as she watched Rachel walk to her car._

"_Bye, Brittany. Rachel turned to wave to Brittany one last time. "And Brittany?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Make Santana buy you three handfuls of duck food before you forgive her," Rachel said, winking at the Cheerio before climbing into her car. _

_By the time Rachel reached her house, it was almost dark, and a light breeze had settled on all of Lima, taking away some of the heat that had been slowly building all week. Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn's car in the driveway. As Rachel and Quinn grew closer, Quinn spent more and more time at Rachel's house. After much pleading from Rachel, Sam and Martin Berry finally relented and gave Quinn her very own key._

"_Honey, I'm home," Rachel called out, hoping that Quinn was close enough to hear her._

"_I'm upstairs!" Quinn shouted. It sounded like she was in Rachel's room. _

"_Rachel. Say something," Quinn pleaded. This was definitely _not _going according to plan._

_Rachel could only look around her room, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. The room was lit only by candles—ten of them, to be exact—and Corrine Bailey Rae was playing on the stereo. A few roses had been strategically placed around the room, so that no matter where Rachel turned, she would see one. And Quinn, well Quinn was wearing a simple tank top and shorts…but Rachel thought that she had never looked sexier._

"_Ummm…good evening? Hi? I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say."_

"_I don't know. You're the one who's always so prepared for anything! Prepare something!" _

"_Well, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be prepared for," Rachel replied. "I mean, I walked in my room, which looks amazing, by the way, to see my girlfriend looking all…sexy and adorable. And there are roses. And I'm hearing slow Corrine Bailey Rae songs. And I had a really weird day. And I'm just really not sure what I'm supposed to be doing right now."_

"_Well, you can start by calming down. Rach, this doesn't have to be anything. Especially if you don't think you're ready for what this could possibly mean."_

"_No! I'm ready! I am!" Rachel exclaimed. "Great. I don't sound like a horny teenage boy at all."_

"_Rach, it's ok."_

"_I just…I really wanted this to be all planned out and everything. I even asked Santana, of all people, to help me."_

"_You what?" Quinn asked._

"_Well, I don't exactly have any experience when it comes to…sexy times."_

"_Sexy times? Really, Rach?" Quinn asked, laughing softly._

"_You know what I mean! And Santana obviously has a lot of experience."_

"_So, what did she say?" Quinn asked._

"_Well, after she freaked out on me, she proceeded to hurt Brittany's feelings and then beg Brittany to forgive her. So, she really wasn't much help at all."_

"_That's not surprising," Quinn joked._

"_But Brittany did give me some good advice," Rachel continued._

"_What did she say?" _

"_She said that I love you, and you love me, and that no other planning is needed."_

"_She's right, you know," Quinn said._

"_I know."_

"_We'll go slow, ok? If it's the right time, we'll know it," Quinn whispered, softly running her hand through Rachel's hair._

"_Ok," Rachel replied, smiling at Quinn._

"_Are you ok?" Quinn asked Rachel, pulling her lips away from Rachel's. _

"_You're amazing," Rachel replied._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

_The two girls had been exchanging languid kisses for quite a while, but for the past few minutes, Quinn had felt Rachel's hands starting to wander to unexplored territory. _

"_I kind of don't want this here," Rachel murmured, tugging at Quinn's tank top. _

"_I think I can fix that," Quinn replied, sitting up so she could pull the garment off. As she saw Rachel's eyes go wide, she suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing anything under the top. _

"_That's…" Rachel choked out, "much better." _

_Quinn blushed at Rachel's obvious interest in her half naked body and said, "My body is all yours, you know," she said, as she grabbed Rachel's hand and guided it to her left breast. _

_Rachel let out a moan as felt Quinn's nipple harden under her touch. "I…Quinn…"_

"_Tell me, Rachel. Tell me what you want."_

"_I want you to make love to me."_

_As soon as she heard those seven little words, Quinn leaned back down and began kissing Rachel. The kisses were no longer soft and unsure, but fiery and confident. _

"_I'm going to take off your shirt," Quinn whispered, as she grabbed the bottom of Rachel's "Funny Girl" t-shirt and slowly began removing it from her body. As soon as she had discarded the shirt, she slowly took to removing Rachel's bra, chuckling to herself when she realized that no one would believe her if she told them that lacy Victoria's Secret bras were a part of Rachel Berry's wardrobe. Well, it was their loss, Quinn told herself. And it was definitely her gain, especially when she noticed that the bra was no longer on Rachel's body, but in Quinn's right hand. _

"_Wow," Quinn sighed. "Just…wow."_

_Rachel blushed as she watched Quinn's eyes drift over her exposed body. Then, Rachel boldly grabbed onto Quinn's hand, pulling her down so that their breasts were now touching. _

"_Quinn?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…" Rachel began, stopping suddenly._

"_Rach, it's ok. You can tell me anything."_

"_It's just that…" Rachel began again. Taking a deep breath, Rachel continued, "I really, really want you to touch me…"_

"_Rachel, I am touching you."_

"_I know, but…" Rachel started._

"_Oh. _Oh." _Realizing what Rachel was asking, Quinn blushed. "Ok," Quinn breathily sighed. _

_As Quinn's trembling hands struggled to unbutton Rachel's shorts, Rachel grabbed them, stopping Quinn's attempts. Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled softly. "It's ok. I'll help you. We'll do this together." Slowly, Rachel guided Quinn's hand back to her shorts, sighing when she felt the button give way. Lifting her lower half so Quinn could pull the shorts down fully, Rachel giggled when she saw Quinn's reaction to what Rachel was wearing underneath her shorts._

"_Stars? Really?" Quinn said with a laugh._

"_Of course," Rachel replied, looking down at her underwear, which were covered with tiny little multi-colored stars. _

"_So. Damn. Cute." Quinn moaned, dragging out each word, before leaning down to kiss Rachel._

"_I'm glad you approve." Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn in for another heated kiss, deepening it by joining her tongue with Quinn's. "It's your turn, Quinn. You really need to lose those cute little shorts."_

"_Well, maybe you should help me lose them," Quinn breathed out, smirking when she saw Rachel's eyes go wide. _

"_Uh…umm" Rachel replied, not able to form any actual words at the moment._

"_Look, Rachel. If you don't help me take these off, I might explode."_

"_And we wouldn't want that to happen."_

"_No, we wouldn't," Quinn agreed, grabbing Rachel's soft hand and slowly sliding it toward her shorts. _

_Rachel removed Quinn's shorts and tossed them onto the floor. As Quinn once again resumed her position on top of Rachel's body, she moved slightly, so that Rachel's knee was resting firmly between her legs, pressing against her hot center._

"_Oh, wow." Rachel softly moaned into Quinn's ear. "That's…new," she added. "Are you…is that…did I do that?" Rachel shyly asked, feeling Quinn's wetness against her leg._

"_Yeah, you did," Quinn breathed, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses along the length of Rachel's neck. "Now, I want you to imagine, just for a moment, what it's going to feel like when there isn't a single piece of fabric separating our bodies."_

_Rachel's mouth suddenly felt dry. It took her quite some time to realize that was because it was hanging wide open—and probably had been for several minutes._

"_I love you, Rachel," Quinn lovingly whispered, as she gently began pulling the star covered material down Rachel's legs. She smiled when she noticed that the material was not even close to being dry. Smirking, Quinn said, "Rachel Berry! I really thought you had more control over your body! It appears that you've been having some very sexy thoughts. In fact, I would even go as far as to say that you've been hoping to engage in…" Quinn paused before saying, "…sexy times." _

"_Quinn Fabray, if I wasn't currently laying underneath you, about to engage in the most romantic, intimate moment of my life, I would totally be mad at you for making fun of me."_

_Quinn laughed as stared into Rachel's eyes, which were now the color of dark chocolate. "But you're not mad at me?" _

"_No."_

"_Then, if you don't mind, I would like to resume our sexy time." Quinn let out another small laugh, but as she looked down and saw Rachel's body—Rachel's fully naked, beautiful body—the laugh faded. Want and need soon took over Quinn's body, as she leaned down and passionately kissed Rachel, lightly tugging at Rachel's bottom lip with her teeth. _

"_Please…" Rachel murmured, the word instantly taking on multiple meanings._

_As Quinn ran her hand up Rachel's left thigh, she felt Rachel tap her on the shoulder._

"_Wait," Rachel said._

_Worried that she'd done something wrong, Quinn instantly drew back her hand._

"_You're not naked."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Quinn could only respond with a quick, "No, I'm not."_

"_I really want you to be naked."_

"_Your wish is my command," Quinn replied, quickly removing the final barrier between their bodies. She knew that she couldn't keep Rachel waiting. _

_Rachel cried out when she felt Quinn's hot center rub against her thigh. Turning her head to look directly into Quinn's eyes, she said, "I love you, Quinn. I really, really love you." Then, she pulled Quinn in for another heated kiss, gasping when she felt Quinn's index finger run across her clit. Her body arched up, wanting to feel the contact again. Her silent request was soon granted, as she felt Quinn's finger on her once again. _

"_Rachel," Quinn began. "We don't have to actually…I mean, if you don't want me to…I've heard that it sort of hurts the first time…and…"_

"_Quinn," Rachel sighed, "It's ok. I trust you…and I really want—no, I need—to feel you. All of you," she added, urging Quinn to continue._

"_I'll go slow."_

"_I know."_

"_Ok." Quinn took a deep breath and then ran her finger along Rachel's slick folds, flicking her clit once more. Then, she sought out Rachel's entrance and slowly entered her with one finger. She flinched slightly when she heard Rachel softly cry out._

"_It hurts. Oh, God… I hurt you. Rach, I'm sorry…" she began._

"_Shhh…" Rachel began, trying to erase Quinn's fears. "I'm fine. I just…it felt…new, different. Painful. Amazing. God, it feels so amazing," Rachel moaned._

_Comforted by the fact that Rachel had used the word "amazing" more than the word "painful," Quinn began moving her finger in and out, slowly building a steady rhythm, while teasing Rachel's erect nipples with her tongue. She looked up to see Rachel's head tilted back. She couldn't see her eyes, but she was certain that they were probably closed. As her thumb pressed down on Rachel's clit, lingering there for several long seconds, Quinn watched as Rachel's hands grabbed onto the sheets and her skin glistened in the candlelight. _

_"How does it feel?" Quinn asked._

_"It feels…" Rachel began, stopping to catch her breath. "It feels like too much but not enough. I feel you everywhere, Quinn. Not just inside me, but _everywhere_."_

_"Wow," Quinn breathed out. "I don't…I don't know what to say."_

_"Say you won't stop. God, don't ever stop."_

_As she heard Rachel's fervent request, Quinn increased the speed of her finger, making sure she also paid attention to Rachel's throbbing clit. She could tell that Rachel was close. She was biting her lip and bucking her hips. It was, by far, the sexiest thing that Quinn had ever seen. _

_Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's legs wrap around her body. She was desperate for release, and Quinn made sure to increase the contact to her clit, urging her to let go. Moments later, she did, crying out Quinn's name in the process. Quinn could feel Rachel's walls clench around her finger, and her entire hand was now covered in Rachel's hot juices. _

_"I feel like my entire body just exploded," Rachel choked out._

_Quinn smiled at Rachel, placing a small peck on her lips. "So…it was ok? You're ok?"_

_"Baby, you were way more than just ok. You were incredible. Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's damp hair. "And I kind of feel like I'm floating," she added, joining their lips again. _

_As their kisses increased in intensity, Quinn could feel Rachel's hands roaming her body. She didn't want to push Rachel into doing something that she wasn't ready for, so she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ache between her legs. _

_"Quinn?" _

_"Yeah, Rach?" Quinn asked, opening her eyes._

_"I want to try something." _

_"Ok…" Quinn replied, her voice slightly hesitant. For all she knew, Rachel wanted to duet with her on "Defying Gravity."_

_"Now, don't laugh at me," Rachel began, her expression serious._

_"Baby, I would never do that. Tell me what you want to do."_

_"I…" Rachel began, leaning her head down and burying it in Quinn's shoulder. It wasn't long before Quinn felt Rachel's breath against her ear. "I want to taste you, Quinn."_

_Blushing profusely, Quinn gently lifted Rachel's head, so she could look her in the eyes. "Rach, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. It's kind of a big step, and I…"_

_Rachel placed two fingers on Quinn's lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "I. Want. To. Taste. You." _

_Quinn could only moan in response, as Rachel switched their bodies, so that her small frame was stretched over Quinn's taller one. As Quinn watched Rachel leave a hot trail of kisses down her body, Quinn could tell that Rachel's confidence was growing with each kiss. Soon, Rachel's mouth was leaving Quinn's bellybutton, inching ever closer to her target. _

_As Rachel's lips placed soft kisses on Quinn's thigh, her right hand sought out Quinn's left one, and she grabbed onto it, linking their fingers as she dipped her tongue into Quinn's entrance. _

_Immediately, Quinn let out a cry that could be described as primal, as she throw her legs over Rachel's shoulders. So, _that's _what a hot, smooth tongue feels like inside of her. She could really, really get used to this. Soon, she let out another cry, as that same tongue pulled out of her and proceeded to lick her clit, pausing in between each lick. _

_Rachel moaned as she tasted Quinn for the first time. Her senses were on overload_

_At this point, Quinn could no longer form words. When she tried to speak, the only sounds that came out were, "Mmmm…uhhhhh…ohhhhh." Apparently, there really no words to describe how she felt about how Rachel's tongue was currently making her feel. _

_"Is it ok if I…" Rachel began, looking up to make sure that Quinn was listening. When she had Quinn's attention, she released her hand from Quinn's and slowly ran her finger over the length of Quinn's center, hoping that Quinn understood what she was asking._

_"Yes," Quinn replied._

_That one word was all Rachel needed to continue, and she slowly entered Quinn with one finger, attempting to be as gentle as possible. When she felt Quinn's walls relax around her, she began to pick up the pace, enjoying the sensation of sliding her finger through Quinn's entrance. Noticing Quinn's swollen clit, Rachel leaned her head down again and continued her oral ministrations, making sure to maintain a steady rhythm with her finger. It didn't take long for Quinn's moans to increase in both frequency and volume, and Rachel held out her left hand, joining their fingers again. She then began to lightly suck on Quinn's clit, encouraging her to let go of the tension that had been building inside her. _

_"Rachel!" Quinn suddenly screamed. "Oh, God…oh…I'm coming! Rach, I'm coming!"_

_"That's right, baby. Let it all go. Come for me," Rachel urged Quinn. She began to slow the rhythm of her finger, allowing Quinn to come down slowly from her orgasm. When she felt Quinn's muscles clench for the final time, she finally withdrew her finger. Quinn watched as Rachel stuck the finger in her mouth, tasting Quinn's juices one final time. She then worked her way back up Quinn's body, leaving wet kisses as she went, until she reached Quinn's mouth. Rachel's tongue darted out, parting Quinn's lips, as it quickly sought out its companion, wrestling it in a heated battle. _

_Oxygen soon became an issue, and both girls were forced to pull away. "I'm so glad you took control of that situation," Quinn said. _

_"I figured you'd say that," Rachel said with a smile. "You just looked absolutely stunning, spread out on the bed—my beda—and when I noticed how wet you were, I just knew I had to taste you." _

_"If you keep talking like that, you may have to taste me again," Quinn said, smiling cheekily. _

_"Well, we _do _have all night…" Rachel replied, smiling back. _

_"And tomorrow is Saturday…so, no school, no Cheerios, no glee club. Just us."_

_"I like the sound of that."_

_"Me too," Quinn agreed. "Hey, Rachel?"_

_"Mmmm?" Rachel responded, snuggling into Quinn's body and closing her eyes._

_"I pretty much love you a lot."_

_"And I pretty much love you even more," Rachel sleepily replied._

_"We'll see about that tomorrow," Quinn said, kissing the top of Rachel's head._

_As Quinn's eyes drifted shut, she could have sworn that she saw Rachel smile widely. In her head, she began counting down the hours until tomorrow._

"Runaway, yeah, runaway, yeah, runaway, runaway, runaway, with…you…"

As Quinn watched Rachel sing the last few lines of the song, she shifted her body slightly, her eyes widening as she felt the tight fabric of her jeans rubbing against her center. Quinn was extremely turned on, and the only person who could do anything about it was currently on the stage, singing for a bunch of strangers' phone numbers.

As the song ended, Quinn began loudly cheering and whistling, waving when she saw Rachel look her way. But then Rachel was off the stage, in the middle of the club floor, collecting dozens of phone numbers. Though the sing off didn't officially end for another hour, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Rachel was going to beat Puck. Soon, Rachel found herself surrounded not only by admirers, but also by her fellow glee clubbers.

"I'd give you my number, but…"

"No excuses necessary, Kurt," Rachel replied. "But it would be silly to let that number go to waste," she added, winking at Kurt and nodding her head in Kent's direction. She could see a blush appear on his cheeks, and she silently hoped that he would take her advice. Kent was handsome, and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Great job, Rachel!" Tina exclaimed, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yeah, girl, you killed it up there!" Mercedes added, smiling at Rachel.

As Rachel received compliments from all of the glee kids, minus Puck, of course, she couldn't stop herself from noticing that Quinn had separated from the group. Scanning the room with her eyes, Rachel soon found the blonde. She was sitting on the side of the stage, her back turned to Rachel.

"Thanks, everyone! I'm really glad you liked my performance!" Rachel shouted as she slowly moved away from the large crowd, her voice barely registering over the din.

When she reached Quinn, the girl didn't acknowledge her presence. "Quinn, baby, what's wrong?"

"You won. Congratulations," Quinn said, traces of bitterness and, Rachel guessed, jealously, evident in her voice.

"Quinn, I won the day you agreed to be mine. Tonight…tonight was just a silly little competition that really doesn't mean anything in the long run. I mean, there were rules and everything, but there wasn't even a prize at the end! Artie sort of forgot that part of the contest. I mean, what am I really going to do with a bunch of numbers scribbled onto napkins and old receipts?"

"Call them," Quinn said with a shrug. "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

"Baby, I can't do that."

"Why?" Quinn asked, trying to sound completely uninterested.

"Because I'll way be way too busy having sexy times with my girlfriend to even think of anything else but her body sliding against mine. As she finished speaking, Rachel looked over at Quinn, who was clearly fighting a losing battle against the wide smile that was beginning to form in the corners of her mouth.

"Sexy times, huh? Sounds kind of fun. Your girlfriend is one lucky woman."

"Well, you see, she was really understanding tonight when I agreed to compete in a sing-off for phone numbers, and I haven't gotten a chance to properly thank her."

"Something tells me you'll be thanking her multiple times…" Quinn said, lightly smacking Rachel's behind.

"I like the way you think. Maybe I should just ditch my girlfriend and take you home instead," Rachel joked.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn smiled as she said, "Come here, you big dork." As Rachel approached the taller girl, she leaned up to whisper in her ear. "The whole time I was singing, I was thinking about you. And if all those people in the crowd had been able to read my mind, they would have thrown their numbers in the trash, because they would have been able to see that I am completely head over heels in love with you."

"How do you always manage to make me forget that I was mad at you?"

"It's my superpower. I was going to wait until our wedding night to reveal it to you, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"Wedding day? And what makes you so sure that we're going to even have a wedding day?"

"Well, my second superpower is that I can also see into the future."

"Really? Well, then I want details!" Quinn demanded.

"Well, most of it is still a little hazy, but…the wedding night? Totally epic."

"I can't wait," Quinn replied, pulling Rachel in for a deep kiss.

As the two girls got lost in each other, Rachel felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Look, I really appreciate your support, but I'm in a serious…" Rachel began, preparing to tell the person that she wasn't interested in receiving any more numbers. She stopped speaking when she realized that the person was Puck.

"Berry."

"Noah."

"So, I guess you won."

"Obviously."

"It's totally not fair, you know. Not only did you win, but you also have a hot girlfriend. So, when you walked in the door tonight, you already knew that you were going to get laid tonight. My most promising admirer turned out to be a guy—who, by the way, is now totally holding hands with Kurt over in the corner—and now I have to watch my two hot female friends making out in the middle of the dance floor. See, I told everyone that this place is lame," Puck whined, earning nothing in return but two unsympathetic expressions.

"You want some advice? Don't answer that question. I'm going to give it to you anyway. The next time you sleep with a girl, call her the next day. Half of the girls in this club probably already gave you their number before tonight, but you probably loved them and left them."

"That was harsh," Puck replied. "But true," he added, shrugging his shoulders. "Have a nice evening, ladies." As Puck walked away, he heard Rachel call his name.

"One more thing. If you ever find yourself once again competing in a sing off, you may want to avoid George Michael's musical catalogue."

"Uh, ok?" Puck just scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and walked away.

"Do you think that maybe we should tell him?"

"Nope," Rachel replied, laughing softly. "If we tell him, he'll never perform that song again. Besides, I thought he actually handled it pretty well, despite his status as a total manwhore meathead."

"You're bad," Quinn scolded Rachel.

"What do you say we leave this place and go back to my house to find out just how bad I am?" Rachel replied.

"Rachel Berry! Are you asking me to run away with you?"

"Absolutely," Rachel replied.

Grabbing Rachel's hand, Quinn grinned as she said, "Lead the way."

Later that night, as the two girls snuggled in Rachel's bed, their legs entwined, Quinn whispered, "I'm never going to stop, you know."

"Never going to stop doing what?" Rachel asked.

"Falling in love with you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Rachel murmured, opening her tired eyes, "because you're kind of stuck with me until…forever."

"Forever? Yeah, I can live with forever," Quinn replied, kissing Rachel on the lips. Quinn knew that if her mind drifted the next time she watched Rachel perform, it would drift to this moment. Quinn smiled at the thought and gently draped her arm over Rachel's sleeping body, spooning her from behind as she whispered, "Goodnight, Rach. Choosing you as my history partner was the smartest thing I've ever done."


End file.
